There exists a mobile station in which a hand-over condition is set on the basis of the reception quality of signals so that a hand-over condition that is unnecessary is not satisfied and sending of reports to a base station is suppressed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-19074). There exists another mobile station in which a connection destination cell is selected in accordance with priority information transmitted from a base station (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-268512).
Also, there exists a mobile station in which a connection destination cell is reselected on the basis of the reception quality of signals from a current serving cell and the reception quality of signals from a cell neighboring the current serving cell (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-273381). There exists a technique for balancing a load among frequency bandwidths by reselection of a connection destination cell performed by a mobile station on the basis of an instruction from a base station (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-61456).
Furthermore, there exists a mobile station that transmits to a base station information on the reception quality of signals measured at the mobile station and location information of the mobile station, receives from the base station quality information on each of cells corresponding to the location information of the mobile station, and selects a connection destination cell from among the cells on the basis of the received quality information (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-109401). There exists another mobile station that recognizes the mobile state of the mobile station on the basis of the reception quality of signals and variably controls a condition for determining whether a cell is valid as a connection destination in accordance with the mobile state of the mobile station (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-259416).